The present invention is related to a slide switch for various kinds of electronic devices.
A slide switch used in various kinds of compact electronic devices such as a portable telephone is known as disclosed in Patent Document 1. With a recent miniaturization of the devices, such a slide switch is also requested to be miniaturized.
The slide switch disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes, as shown in FIG. 10, a substantially box shaped case 101 opened in an upper face and made of an insulating resin, a cover 105 which covers the opening part on the upper face of the case 101, a movable contact which comes into resilient contact with a fixed contact fixed on an inner bottom face of the case 101 to form a switch contact, an operating member 103 having an operating part 103A protruding from a side face of the case 101, accommodated in the case 101 so as to be movable rightward and leftward and having the movable contact attached and terminals 112 extended from the fixed contact and protruding outward from an end part of the case 101. The operating part 103A is slid to switch the switch contact and an electric signal is outputted to an electronic circuit of a device through a wiring pattern on a wiring board from the terminals 112 to switch various kinds of functions of the device.
For instance, in the usual slide switch disclosed in the Patent Document 1, ends of the terminals 112 are formed to protrude outside the side face of the case 101, so that the wiring patterns for connecting the terminals 112 to an external part are provided in an outer area of the case 101 on the wiring board. Accordingly, since the wiring patterns are respectively provided so as to surround an outer periphery of the case 101, especially, when the number of the terminals of the slide switch is large, an area occupied by the wiring patterns is wide. Thus, it cannot be necessarily said that a wiring efficiency on the wiring board is good. Further, since the ends of the terminals 112 protrude outside the case 101, a distance between another electronic part on the wiring board and the end of the terminal part 112 of the slide switch is shortened. Accordingly, there is a fear that an electrostatic discharge may possibly arise between the end of the terminal part 112 of the slide switch and another electronic parts to break the electronic parts.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-81128 A